


Too little, too late/差之毫厘

by kiii17



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Goodbye, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiii17/pseuds/kiii17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese translation of 'Too little, too late' http://archiveofourown.org/works/1899687<br/>已有授权，字数统计有错误</p><p>“已经开始打包了？”<br/>“我们明天就要走了。”David指出。<br/>“是啊，我知道。”Fernando耸了耸肩，“并不意味着我现在就要考虑这个。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too little, too late/差之毫厘

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Too Little, Too Late](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899687) by [sparksfly7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksfly7/pseuds/sparksfly7). 



“你好。”  
David从箱子那里抬起头，看着Fernando，手上拿着一件叠了一半的衬衫。  
“你好。”  
“已经开始打包了？”  
“我们明天就要走了。”David指出。  
“是啊，我知道。”Fernando耸了耸肩，“并不意味着我现在就要考虑这个。”  
David望着Fernando，他依然看起来那样年轻，依然像当年的niño一样，即使他们已经很久都不叫那个名字了。他记起在对智利的比赛后Fernando哭了（那场比赛他上场了），他后来看起来是多么的无助，他的眼睛红红的，脸上依然有泪痕。  
“你准备好了吗？”David问。  
“离开？”  
“是啊，离开。”  
Fernando咬了咬唇，长长的睫毛向下敛着：“不，还没有。”  
“是啊，我也是。”David把手上的衬衫放下，关上了箱子，“离开总不是件容易的事情。”  
“那就不要。”Fernando不假思索地叫道。  
“什么？”  
“不要离开，不要退役。”Fernando的声音很温和，但又带着不可更改的坚持，当他看着David的时候，他的目光澄澈坚定。  
“你知道这并不太可能。”  
“你是什么意思？”  
“我要在纽约城队打比赛，那里对我被征召进国家队并不有利。”  
“好吧，你怎么知道的？”Fernando反驳着，“你不能现在就退出，你离六十个进球只差一个了。你难道不想达到吗，你难道不想——”  
“我当然想，”David打断了他，“你知道我愿意为国家队征战到不得不拄着拐杖的时候。我希望，但这并不以为这——我能够。”  
“那么你就要在他们让你走之前自行退出？”Fernando解释了他的话，他的声线尖锐，目光也是一样，几乎要把面前的空气撕裂，“Atlético的事情也是这样吗？”  
“你又是谁，我的经纪人吗？”David挑了挑眉毛，如果几个月前Fernando说出这样的话，他一定会生气，说不定还会不留情面地反击回去，但——很奇怪，就好像他最近成长了许多。即使你已经三十多岁了，你依然可以忽然一下子成长许多，“我知道自己在做什么，Fernando，不需要你来指导我。”  
“我没有想要指挥你，我只是——”Fernando转开了脸，他的脸颊微微泛红。David凝视着他，完全茫然了。这是怎么回事？“我不想让你走。”  
现在他看起来真的像那个小男孩niño了，像那个瘦高的、一头浅金色头发的男孩，在他们第一次见面的时候一个字都不敢说，他的安静几乎让David以为他是害羞了。  
“我也不想走，”David的语气软了下来，“但这并不由我决定。”  
“如果国家队再一次征召你，你会来吗？”  
“我不觉得会有下一次了，Fernando。我们还是现实一点的好，”David用手挠着头，“如果他上场比赛都不让我打满九十分钟，那还是场没什么太大意义的比赛，那么……”  
Fernando望着他——表情有些沮丧，然后是突如其来的愤怒，他紧紧抿着嘴，眼睛里仿佛要冒出火来。  
“你知道的，你不是唯一一个不喜欢他的。”  
“你也觉得生气了？”David不带一丝幽默地微笑起来，“为了什么？因为你是科斯塔的替补而不是首发？至少你还能上场，在真正重要的时候。”  
Fernando也打了对澳大利亚的比赛。他永远是西班牙的金童，不是吗？即使现在，金童的形象已经远去的时候，他依然比David要吃香，一次又一次。  
“你对我生气了，是不是？”Fernando轻声问。  
“没有生气，只是——他更喜欢你而不是我不是你的错。或许他也有自己的原因，我不是以前的我了。”  
“我也不是。”  
David耸了耸肩：“或许这就是我们为什么这么早就要回家，我们不再是冠军了。”  
“之后的某一天，我们还会是的。”Fernando顿了顿，“我希望你也在那里，我想和你一起踢球。”  
“Fernando，”David组织着语言，这对他来说从来都不容易，在大多数时候语言都不太有用，“已经九年了，这时间不短了。没有什么是永恒的，对吧？我们已经完成了许多，无论如何，我也要挂靴了。不光是国家队的问题，是整个足球。”  
“但我不想让你走。”Fernando又轻声说了一遍，他的声音很微弱。David不知道该怎样回答这样的声音，怎样回答那双含着讽刺多于无辜的棕色眼睛，但他还是控制住了自己。  
“好吧，”David用他最温和的声音说，“这并非你的所求，不是吗？这是我的职业生涯，我的人生。”  
他期待着Fernando生气的样子，或许是呵斥他，说几句重话，至少用他标志性的眼神瞪他一眼。但Fernando都没有，他只是用那双温柔的暗色眼睛望着David，那双比他的面容都要成熟、甚至苍老的 眼睛。  
“也就是说，你要直接离开了吗？”他问，他的声音里更多的是悲伤而不是沮丧。  
“总比一瘸一拐地离开好。”  
“我的意思是，我对Bosque的愤怒超过对你的，他不应该那么做，他应该让你打完整场比赛，应该在之前就让你上场。”  
Davi再一次耸了耸肩：“现在他做不做这些都没有区别了，过去的就是过去，什么也改变不了。”  
他其实指代的并不只是发生在他身上的一切，还有更多的东西。他们离出线只差一分，和上次失了一样多的球，第一场比赛简直就是噩梦，第二场也是失败，他们明天就要乘飞机回家了。结束了，一切都无可挽回。  
“还有，”David不经意地说，“你和我都可能替补科斯塔上场，而你看起来并不会为我让出位置，即使你可以。”  
Fernando的表情紧绷了起来：“你怎么知道。”  
“因为你和我一样都是前锋，”David平板地说，“没有前锋会让出自己的位置，让出他进球的机会，就是这样。这都是天生的，我们都并不是为了奖杯而进球，我们只是为了进球。”  
“我可没你那么伟大，”Fernando咬了咬牙，他的眼睛不断眨着，“我只想用进球证明自己。”  
“所有人都想证明自己。”  
“有的人不必。”  
他我望着Fernando眼睛里酝酿起的风暴，思考着是否还有他理解之外的意思。他不知道该说什么，该如何安慰Fernando（相比于安慰别人，他还更容易伤害别人），但他能感到两人之间紧绷的气氛，如同电网一样，隐形却发出噼啪的声响。  
“我不知道我是不是值得多少，”Fernando承认道，他的肩膀垮了下去，“我只是觉得还可以有更多，不止是一个根本就无关紧要的进球，还是对全组最弱的球队。”  
“那让我感觉好多了。”David轻飘飘地说。  
“和你不一样，你的进球是——后脚跟踢进的。”  
“很棒，”David赞同地说道，Fernando挤出一个笑容，“你知道的，我们打得并不好。整个球队，并不只是你。”  
“你是在说我以自我为中心吗？”  
现在这更像他认识的那个Fernando了。  
“不是——”  
“抱歉，”Fernando忽然说道，让一点也无法预料到他的道歉的David感到很惊讶，“别——别管这个了。”  
“又到每个月的这个时候了？”  
Fernando没有笑，但眼睛里仿佛有什么被点亮了：“你终于又开始开玩笑了，我最近都没听到过。”  
也没什么幽默的机会，David想，但他只是随意地问了一句：“怎么，你难道还在注意我吗？”  
Fernando连睫毛都没动：“当然。”  
“好吧，那可一点也不让我觉得毛骨悚然。”  
Fernando的表情以爱的那也没变，他只是凝视着David——几乎是贪婪地望着。这个词听起来有些奇怪，但David想不出其他的了。就好像Fernando和他再也不会见面了，他只能现在把后面的份全部看掉。他的目光……令人不安。  
“我不想让你走。”这是Fernando说的第三遍，但语气不一样了。他的声音温和而哀伤，几乎是在——恳求，就像是Fernando在求他留下来。  
David从没听过Fernando恳求过什么，至少在他们相识的十几年中没有。这让他惊讶，还有更多的警觉。一定有什么更深层次的东西，是因为有的队员对Fernando不好吗？切尔西出了什么事吗？他怎么会这样？  
“Nando，”他开口问道，“出了什么事吗？”  
Fernando忽然微笑起来，那是一个孩子气的微笑：“我都想不起来你上次这么叫我是什么时候了。”  
David自己都没有意识到他叫出了那个名字，他也不知道这是为什么。“回答我的问题。”他不软不硬地说。  
“很多事情都不对，我们明天就要回家了，这是第一件事。”  
“那并不是真正困扰你的。”David或许迟钝，但他并不蠢，很明显是别的事情。  
“好吧，那你觉得是什么事在困扰我呢，Sherlock？”  
“如果我知道，我还会问你吗？”  
“你怎么还不明白？”Fernando问道，他的眼睛里是受了伤的暗色，“你现在还不明白吗？Juan知道，Pepe知道。”  
“知道什么？”David困惑地问。  
“你太笨了，David。”Fernando叹了口气，忽然他靠近了David，近到David能数清他脸上的雀斑，连嘴唇都贴在David唇上。  
David大脑一片空白，根本没有别的形容词了 。Fernando温柔却坚定地贴着他的唇，带来温暖而诱惑的触感，他的舌尖舔吻着David的唇缝，仿佛是在寻求许可。David张开了嘴，并没有完全意识到自己在做什么，Fernando利用了这个机会。他把David压在床上，身体完全覆在他的身体上面——有时David都会忘记Fernando比他高了多少——他的吻开始变得热辣，变得更加——贪婪。  
“Fernando，”David喘着气推开他。Fernando望着他，睁大了愤怒的眼睛，苍白的脸仿佛踏入过深渊，“你他妈在做什么？”  
Fernando动了动，挺直了背，那样他们两人分开了一些，也都坐了起来。David的脉搏在颈侧狂跳着，完全无法平复，他确定Fernando也发现了这一点。  
“你就要走了，如果我现在不告诉你，我就永远说不了了。”  
“告诉我什么？”这个年代连亲吻都变成新的沟通方式了吗？Fernando什么也没有告诉他。  
“我已经想了很久了，”Fernando喘息着，抬起眼望着David，“太久了，David。”  
David几乎都喘不过气来。“是吗？”他看着Fernando，疲惫之上是太多的困惑，“你已经想和我上床想了很久了？”  
当Fernando回答时，他的声音很小：“不止是和你上床。”  
“这是不是……有人逼着你做这种事吗？”  
“没有人逼着我，”Fernando听起来很伤心，“四周没有隐藏着的摄像机，这不是恶作剧，David。”  
David望着他：“那这是什么？”  
“我只是……我只是已经想告诉你很长时间了，但我一直以为之后还会有机会，我一直在告诉自己还可以再等等。”Fernando的视线移开了，飘向地板、墙壁、床垫、除了David脸之外的任何地方，“现在，我意识到没有以后了。只有现在。”  
David的声音软了下来：“Fernando……”  
“所以我现在就要告诉你，”Fernando抬起头，脸色苍白却坚定，眼神清澈而急切，“你——你还记得欧洲杯的时候，你进了第三个球，冲到看台上拥抱我吗？”  
“我还把你的衣服撕开了？”David酸溜溜地问，“是啊，我记得。”  
“那就是一切的开始。”Fernando轻声说，声音小得几乎听不见。  
“欧洲杯？那是——很久以前了。”David睁大了眼睛看着Fernando，是另一种眼神。六年了，已经六年了。  
“然后在更衣室里，你让我在比赛用球上签名，”Fernando继续说着，音量高了一些，“你又一次拥抱我，对我说谢谢。”  
“我有吗？”  
“我想你是忘了，对吧？很久之前的事了。”  
“但你还记得。”David轻声说。  
“我还记得，”Fernando肯定地说，“我还记得很多事。”  
David不知道该怎么接话，所以他只是望着Fernando：他蓬乱的深色头发散着，和他们初见时他金色的头发是那样不同；脸上的雀斑似乎随着年龄也在增长；那双棕色的眼眸凝视着他，目光里是混在一起的悲哀期待。  
“就这样了，你知道的，”David说，“我要走了，而你还会留下。”  
“我知道，”Fernando说，“这也是为什么我会抓住现在的机会。”  
“Fernando，我要去纽约，那是在世界的另一边。”  
“David，我并非没有基本的地理常识。”  
“我不觉得你有，”David回道，意有所指地看着他。  
Fernando认真地看着他：“只不过是国界线的问题。”  
“你——”David感到嗓子很干，“你是认真的？”  
Fernando点了点头，这是他唯一的回应，虽然他的眼睛里已经传达出了千言万语。  
他们之间是压抑的寂静，由无数没能说出口的话组成。  
终于，David开口了。  
“我——我很抱歉，Fernando。”他转开了视线，他已经不能看那双眼睛了，“我不——没有这种感觉。”  
Fernando没有回答，他什么也没说。David不觉得现在可以看他了，所以他只是盯着墙，等待着Fernando的反应。  
“对不起，关于我吻你的事情，”Fernando用平板的声音说，几乎是空洞的声音，“我不该这么做。”  
“嗯，”David赞同地说，嗓子里仿佛打了一个结，“你不该这么做。”  
你不该告诉我，因为我们只有当下了，但当下已经太迟。差之毫厘，失之千里。  
“我……马上就走。”Fernando的声音依然显得很空。  
David不像这样，但他努力让自己保持平静：“我想也是。”  
“David，请你看着我。”他犹豫了一下，说，“我保证我不会碰你。”Fernando补了一句，让David照做时感到了一丝苦涩。  
Fernando的眼睛看着他，只是看着他，没有愤怒，也没有伤感，只有……坚持。David咽了咽口水，想要再一次转开视线，但Fernando眼睛里的某种东西让他没有转头。  
“如果你……需要英语上的什么帮助，我非常愿意帮你，”Fernando缓慢而谨慎地说，“你在西甲度过了绝大部分的职业生涯，这将会是很大的改变。”  
“我知道，”David的声音终于轻快了一些，“怎么，你觉得我无法适应吗？”  
“不，我确定你能做到的。”Fernando的嘴唇勾起，半笑不笑的样子，“你是个西班牙小子啊。”  
David哼了一声：“我可不是小孩子了。”  
Fernando发出了David很熟悉的声音：“我也一样。”  
“年轻球员应该有更多的机会，现在有许多未来的巨星正在显现，我想我们的未来看起来还是光明的。”  
“但那是个和我们无关的未来了，”Fernando轻声说，“你怎么能说那是‘我们’的未来呢？”  
“这才是你真正担心的吧？你和我正走向同一条道路？”David觉得他比刚才更理解Fernando的反应了，“你比我小三岁，你知道的，你还有时间。”  
“也就两岁多而已，”Fernando随意地纠正了他，“你的生日太迟了。”  
“你记得我的生日？”David有些挑逗地问，但词语并不像他期待的那样，而是几乎卡在了嗓子里。  
“我记得很多事。”Fernando重复了一遍，用随时可能断开的声线。他眨了眨眼睛，甩了一下头，就好像要把思绪甩开一样，“我们并没有太大区别，David，我们最好的年华已经过了。我的比你的还要更先离开。”  
David用手揉着小腿，记起伤愈后长时间徘徊不去的疼痛。  
“你依然在为顶级的欧洲俱乐部踢球，在世界上最好的联赛里。”David几乎要把手放在Fernando肩上，但有什么东西阻止了他的动作，“你还有很多机会，所以别听起来那么——”  
“闷闷不乐？”Fernando提示道，“烦躁不安？”  
“我正想说没精打采，但当然了，你的这两个词也行。”  
“我想我是这几个词的结合体。”Fernando说，这一次是他避开了David的目光。  
“好吧，那就摆脱它们。”David简短地说，“你不能决定什么，但你能决定自己的态度。”  
Fernando看了他一眼，这样的目光David只能解释为爱慕：“我说了我心中所想，你知道的。”他轻声说。  
“关于什么？”  
“关于我知道你会做得很好，”Fernando微微笑着，“我相信你。”  
他的声音里只有诚恳，没有压力的由衷信任，不带期待的温柔。从某种程度上看，这样的语气简直令人不忍心听。  
“谢谢你。”David已经说不出别的了。  
Fernando幅度很小地耸了耸肩：“为什么？你一直在证明自己，我只是说了真话而已。”  
“嗯，我在巴塞罗那的最后一个赛季可没有能上头版的表现。”  
“你的腿受伤了。”  
“你的膝盖也受伤了，别对自己这么严格。”  
Fernando挑了挑眉毛：“你在对我说这个？”  
David轻笑起来：“是啊。”  
又是一段冗长的沉默，但这一次奇异地舒服多了。David很长时间都没有和Fernando这样说过话，真正滴交谈了。他发现自己很想念这种坦率的谈话。  
Fernando理解他，他们都理解着彼此。或许是因为他们都是前锋，或者是他们总在一起打比赛，或——无论是什么，David都为他能和Fernando在一起这么多年感谢上天，不止是作为锋线搭档，还作为朋友。  
关于更进一步的可能……  
差之毫厘，太迟了，他告诉自己。  
“David，”Fernando用平静的声音说，“我要走了，我也要收东西。”  
David点点头，他的嗓子又一次发紧：“是啊。”  
“我能不能——”Fernando尴尬地伸出手臂，咬着嘴唇，“我发誓，这只是——我不会——真的是告别了……”  
David向前走进Fernando的拥抱。他们在这些年里已经拥抱了无数次，并不都像欧洲杯的那样动作张扬，但当Fernando伸开双臂的时候，他忽然意识到已经过了这么长时间。即使在赛场上，他进球后，他们都没有拥抱。  
“David。”Fernando说着，念着他的名字。  
“怎么了？”  
Fernando收紧了手臂，David感到自己的呼吸被压缩，肋骨抗议着，但他没有后退。  
“再见。”Fernando轻声说，把唇印在David的发丝上，留下隐形的印记，忽然他的触碰消失了。  
David望着Fernando走出房间，在走廊里顿了一下，他背对着David，肩膀紧绷，有些驼着背。  
不要走就在David的舌尖，离脱口而出只有一次心跳的距离。但他没有说出口，他什么也没说，他只是望着Fernando消失在走廊里，消失在他的生命里。  
差之毫厘，太迟了，他试图再一次告诉自己，但阻止自己想象另一种可能太难了。总有那些幽灵，那些未竟的可能，没能做出的选择和没能走上的路，不断徘徊在你身边。

**Author's Note:**

> 此译文敬献给我一生的挚友，With u all the time  
> 其实译者是德国队球迷（就是为了你这个呆子才翻这个CP的啊！）  
> 很高兴在最开始的地方结束，我想你也是如此。离别总是不易，愿你永远开心


End file.
